Malentendidos
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Lovino puede tener muchos defectos, mas nunca olvida los favores recibidos. Spamano y algo de UsUk
1. Malentendidos

**Malentendidos**

**Antonio POV**

—Me voy, bastardo, no me esperes —anunció Lovino, abriendo la puerta.

Me giré, y vi que realmente se marcharía. Ver lo guapo que iba, con unos vaqueros casuales y un abrigo marrón complementado con una bufanda color verde, contrariamente a lo normal, me hacía sentir mal.

—Esto… ¿a dónde vas, exactamente? —pregunté al tiempo que trataba de que no notase mi preocupación.

—Eso no te incumbe, imbécil.

— ¡Claro que me incumbe, Lovi! —repliqué—. ¡Soy tu jefe, y se puede decir que soy hasta como tu padre! ¡Es normal que quie…!

—Si digo que no te incumbe —su voz estaba impregnada de rabia, al tiempo que me lanzaba una mirada de odio—, es porque no te incumbe, bastardo. _Ciao_!

— ¡Espe…!

Y dando un portazo, se marchó. Suspiré, dejándome caer en el sofá de la sala, sabiendo que sería inútil ir tras él: sin duda, podría traerlo a la fuerza, mas… sólo lograría que me odiase aún más.

—Otra vez… va a verlo a _él_.

El dramatismo no me duró mucho: repentinamente, un olor indicando que la paella estaba en su punto inundó mis fosas nasales.

— ¡Ah…! ¡Mi cena…!

Y corrí para salvar mi preciado plato de comida.

Una vez que el delicioso revuelto de arroz y mariscos estuvo sano y salvo en la mesa, me senté y disfruté de él. O lo intenté, al menos

_Cuando Lovino no está aquí…, no es lo mismo…_

Me mordí el labio inferior, perdiendo súbitamente el apetito.

— ¿Qué habré hecho mal…?

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino POV<strong>

Me tardé una hora en llegar. En serio, ¿por qué su casa estaba tan lejos de la del bastardo español? _Merda_. Me detuve frente a la puerta de roble de la casa que tantas otras veces había visitado, y me dediqué a aporrearla como si no hubiese mañana.

— ¡Cejudo! ¡Ábreme ya, que hace un frío de la puta madre aquí afuera! ¡Como no abras, lanzaré un ladrillo por tu venta…!

—Ya, ya, ¿podrías no usar palabras tan vulgares? Estaba por abrirte, idiota —ah, ya me había abierto el inglés; vestía una simple bata de un material raro que parecía abrigarlo bien, sin contar el calor que se percibía en la sala de estar gracias a su chimenea—. _Good evening_, Lovino. _How are you tonight_?

—_Bene_, se podría decir —y empujándolo, me metí en la casa—. ¡Déjame pasar, _che palle_!

El inglés suspiró.

—_Oh, dear_… Lovino, ¿cómo es que Antonio soportó tanto tiempo viviendo contigo?

Eso me hizo pensar. En verdad, yo sabía que tenía mal carácter: ¿por qué el idiota español seguía soportándome?

«_¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Todos los jefes apoyan a sus subordinados sin importar qué!»_, solía decir él cuando Gilbert le interrogaba al respecto y Francis le suplicaba que me entregase a él.

_Idiota_, me dije.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lovino? —inquirió Arthur, aproximándose a mí—. Por favor, siéntate frente a la chimenea; si tienes frío, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—Como si no supiese lo que tengo que hacer, ¡imbécil! —escupí, sentándome en una silla de madera.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres realmente una molestia, _git_. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios quieres? —largó de pronto, llevándose un vaso de ron a la boca—. Y espero que no quieras ron, ¿eh?

—Como si esa basura inglesa me interesase, idiota.

—En realidad… es basura española —rió macabramente.

—La misma mierda, imbécil —fruncí el ceño aún más.

Chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Por qué le faltas tanto el respeto a España y a su cultura?

— ¿Porque lo odio, quizás? —repuse con sarcasmo.

—Él te crió —argumentó con firmeza.

Y allí íbamos otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre insistía con eso, maldición…? ¡No es como si el bastardo fuese mi padre! De hecho, mi vida hubiese sido muchísimo peor de lo que ya era si el español idiota aquél lo fuese.

—Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho —rezongué.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —quiso saber, con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

Lo comprendí al instante: esa tristeza no iba dirigida para mí.

—Porque si no me hubiese criado, quizás —miré al suelo, suspirando—… no me viese como a su hijo.

—Lovino… ¿acaso tú ves a España como algo más qu…?

—_Che palle_! ¡Jamás! ¡No es lo que estás pensando, cejudo pervertido!

Frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Cuida tus palabras, _bloody git_!

— ¡Hablo como se me canta la regalada gana, _figlio di puttana_!

— ¡Te lo advierto, idiota, voy a matarte!

— ¡A ver si te atre…!

No tuve tiempo a terminar la oración: un grueso libro voló hasta mí, impactando contra mi frente, causando que cayese de la silla en la que me encontraba.

—Eso te pasa por desafiar al poderoso Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte —se jactó.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —mascullé, levantándome, para luego sentarme en el sofá, consciente del peligro que entrañaba esa maldita silla. Sólo esperaba que no fuese la famosa _Busby's Chair._

—Ahora, te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿qué demonios quieres?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, idiota? —repliqué—. ¡Es obvio que sólo vine de visita, como siempre…!

Y una vez más, la mirada de siempre: la triste mirada de siempre.

— ¿Por qué me visitas?

—Porque te debo ese favor, idiota —repliqué, algo sonrojado.

Él suspiró.

—Lovino, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya…?

—Mira —le silencié, mirándolo a la cara—, por eso que hiciste, yo te hubiese dado _la mia vita_, así que ni siquiera lo menciones.

Sonrió cansinamente, apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

— ¿En verdad era…?

—Sí, _maledizione_… —le corté en un susurro, sintiendo cómo me sonrojaba—. Sí.

—_And so_, me pagas el favor visitándome una o dos veces al mes, ¿eh? —suspiró, volviendo a erguirse—. No comprendo por qué crees que eres más que una molestia, _bloody git_…

Callé. Él siempre hacía la misma pregunta, y pese a que al principio de mis visitas respondía con improperios, finalmente había aprendido a simplemente cerrar el pico y pretender que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Pretender que no sabía lo solo que se sentía.

—Ya es tarde, ¿no? —dijo de pronto Arthur, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos—. Es mejor que regreses a tu casa, Lovino: preocuparás a Antonio si te quedas más.

Bufé.

—Ese idiota debería estar ya por su quinto sueño ahora mismo… —mentí: sabía bien que no dormiría a menos que estuviese muy cansado.

Arthur se encogió de hombros, y procedió a levantarse para escoltarme hasta la puerta.

—Espero que la próxima me invites un buen vino, bastardo —dije, levantándome también.

—Si quieres vino, vete a la casa del _wine bastard_, _bloody git_.

—Paso —repuse, haciendo una mueca: en verdad, no quería ser violado.

—Está bien, _goodnight_. ¡Que descanses, _bloody git_! —se despidió.

—Igualmente, bastardo.

Pero antes de que el británico pudiese abrirme la puerta, como buen caballero del que se jactaba ser, el picaporte giró sorpresivamente. Yo, que estaba distraído, me asus… ¡me sobresalté!, y al retroceder, tropecé con la pierna de Arthur, lo que causó que me tambalease, girando hacia el inglés en busca de apoyo, hasta finalmente caer sobre el dueño de casa, con lo que él se sujetó de mi cuello instintivamente, causando que nos diésemos el golpe del siglo —¡gracias al cielo no causó un terremoto ni en Inglaterra ni en Italia del Sur!— en la cabeza, con nuestras frentes pegadas.

Antes de que pudiésemos siquiera lamentarnos o insultarnos, escuchamos una voz que, si bien me era familiar, estaba seguro de que Arthur reconocería en cualquier lugar.

— ¿A-Arthur… y… Lovino?

Volteé como pude, para mirar a un sorprendido Alfred que nos observaba boquiabierto.

—Eh… No… quería interrumpirlos… —murmuró, mirando al suelo, casi tan rojo como uno de los tomates que el bastardo español tenía en casa—. En verdad, yo… lo siento mu…

— ¡Espera un momento, bastardo! —le grité—. ¡No malinter…! —me acobardé a mitad de la frase, y me giré para pedir ayuda a Arthur—. ¡Ey, cejudo, dile a tu ex colonia que…! Oh.

Y es que a mitad de mi frase, había caído en la cuenta de algo que muy probablemente un avergonzado Alfred ya había visto, un horrorizado yo acababa de advertir, y un sobresaltado Arthur aún no notaba.

Su bata. Estaba abierta. Y el idiota no traía nada abajo.

—Eh… Cejudo… T-tu bat…

— ¿Eh? —volvió a la realidad repentinamente, percatándose de su desnudez—. ¡¿EH? ¡A-ah! ¡Qué vergüenza, _bloody hell_! ¡Alfred, _I'm sorry_…! ¡No quería que vieses est…!

¡PAF! Pero el americano ya había cerrado la puerta de golpe, marchándose raudamente. Arthur se levantó tan rápido como pudo —teniendo en cuenta que no quería exponerme a otra imagen que me dejase traumatizado de por vida— y se dispuso a salir en busca de Alfred. En la nieve. Vistiendo sólo una bata.

Maldiciendo mi suerte internamente, lo agarré del brazo.

— ¡Quédate aquí!

—Pero…

— ¡Quédate! —le espeté—. ¡Te congelarás! ¡Yo lo traeré!

Y salí corriendo de su casa.

Pero aun así no fui suficientemente rápido. ¡Ni pista había del _yankee_! _Merda_. ¿Qué podía hacer sino volver y explicarle los resultados de mi infructuosa búsqueda a Arthur…?

Suspiré, y volví sobre mis pasos. Al abrir la puerta, no me encontré con lo que me esperaba: creí que hallaría al que en otros tiempos fuese el Gran Imperio Británico sentado cómodamente frente a la chimenea, aún bebiendo su ron. También creí que me preguntaría casi con desinterés si lo había alcanzado o no.

Eso creí.

Pero no.

Él estaba frente a mí, parado junto a la puerta, inquieto, con una mirada que me recordó a la de un chiquillo en tiempos de guerra: esperando las malas noticias, o las ansiadas buenas noticias.

— ¡¿Y bien? —casi me gritó, tomándome de la bufanda—. ¡¿Lo alcanzaste? ¡¿Hablaste con él?

Me quedé boquiabierto ante su comportamiento, y luego recordé que yo también debía actuar normal. Aparté sus manos de mi bufanda, y respondí:

—No. Él… ya se había marchado cuando salí de aquí. Es… muy rápido.

Arthur pareció recibir un balde de agua fría. Suspiró profundamente, y se dirigió hasta su sofá, donde se desplomó.

—Era de esperarse —masculló—. Siempre fue muy rápido, incluso de pequeño… Nadie podía alcanzarlo nunca.

Sólo callé: realmente no sabía qué decir.

—Lovino… ¿puedo pedirte que te retires? —me preguntó, con una mano ocultando sus ojos—. Estoy… muy cansado. Y…

—Entiendo —le corté—. _Buona notte_.

—_Goodnight_ —susurró apenas, en respuesta.

Y me marché sin decir nada más.


	2. Conferencia

**Conferencia**

**LOVINO POV**

—Frío de mierda… —mascullé, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, frotándome las manos y respirando sobre ellas para calentarlas un poco—. ¿Cómo es posible que haga este frío en el «país de la pasión»?

Mi estómago rugió, recordándome que el frío no era la única incomodidad presente. Suspiré.

_¿Dónde demonios estará la cena?_, me pregunté. Cuando estaba a punto de elevar la voz y llamar al bastardo para que me sirviese lo que fuese que hubiese preparado, noté una esquela sobre la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya se durmió, el idiota?

Me acerqué, y la leí.

Lovino:

Perdón por no esperarte, pero ya es tarde, y est_**o**_y algo cansado hoy. ^^ Hay pae_**lla**_ en el recipiente que dejé al lado d_**el**_ microondas: asegúra_**te**_ de calentarlo correctamente EN EL PIREX, que no o_**cu**_rra lo de la o_**tra**_ vez, por favor.

Con amor,

Antonio.

Había algo raro en su escritura, sin contar lo arrugado que estaba el papel… Había lugares en los que la tinta se había corrido a causa de algún líquido. Supuse que se trataría del agua que había caído de la tapa de la cazuela.

_Ese imbécil que me dificulta aún más las cosas, _me dije.

Calenté la comida, y me la serví. Para cuando hube terminado de cenar, miré el reloj del comedor: once y cuarto.

¿Y ese idiota ya estaba dormido? No… No podía ser. Argh, ¿en verdad importaba? Mejor iba a darme un tibio baño para aflojar la rigidez de mis músculos.

_Estoy todo tieso por el frío, maledizione…_

Rezongando, me levanté de la mesa; ignoré los trastos que había dejado, ya se encargaría el idiota de ellos mañana temprano. Subí las escaleras pesadamente, y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. No tardé mucho: sólo me di una ducha rápida, de unos cinco minutos. Una vez que terminé, salí del cuarto de baño ya vestido con mi piyama de algodón y mis dientes cepillados.

_Ah, qué sueño… En verdad, hoy tuve que aguantarme el drama de Antonio, luego el de Arthur, el de Alfred, y de nuevo el de Arthur…_, pensé mientras daba un largo y profundo suspiro.

Cuando pasé frente a la habitación de Antonio, recordé la hora: no debían ser más de las once y media. _Idiota_, me dije. _Durmiendo tan temprano._

Continué hasta mi cuarto, y ¡cuál fue mi sorpresa al irrumpir en él y sentir un frío de los mil demonios!

_Ay, porca miseria…_

Ajá. Era mi culpa: había dejado la ventana sin cerrar correctamente, y se había abierto, al parecer, no hace mucho. No había entrado mucha nieve porque no había nevado desde la mañana, pero el frío era comparable al continente antártico.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento, corrí hacia la ventana, cerrándola de golpe, temblando. Cuando iba a arroparme en mi cómoda y acogedora camita, sentí su frío casi espeluznante, y salí disparado de la misma.

_¡Che palle! ¡¿Es que no podré dormir NUNCA?_

Suspirando, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Antonio: la cama de ese imbécil debía estar bien calenti… Espera, ¡¿qué? ¡NO! ¡Eso sonaba horrible…! Pero sí, era la verdad: su cama no debía estar helada, como la mía. Además, el tipo era enorme, con todos esos músculos y demás, y seguro que en algún momento había podido calentar aunque sea una partecita donde no estuviese actualmente… Partecita que me correspondería como su ex colonia.

Sí, así era.

Con todos esos pensamientos me entretenía, hasta que llegué a la habitación de Antonio. El abrir la puerta y entrar al cuarto sigilosamente —lo último que quería era un español emocionado porque compartiría la cama con él que no me dejaría pegar ojo en toda la noche… POR QUERER HABLARME Y MIMARME COMO SI FUESE UN NIÑO, NADA MÁS— fue fácil.

Lo difícil fue encontrar mi lugar en esa cama.

Gracias al cielo, el idiota estaba realmente muy cansado, así que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Pero al introducirme en la cama, sentí el horrible frío.

_Merda…_

En realidad, esa noche hacía tanto frío que, si bien esta cama era una playa veraniega comparada con la mía, distaba mucho de ser un paraíso.

Temblando, traté de arroparme, observando la fornida espalda de Antonio, oculta bajo su piyama. Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir, pero, en verdad, el frío era horroroso.

Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

Con timidez, extendí los brazos hacia la espalda del «país de la pasión». Ajá, donde el sol siempre brillaba —supuestamente—.

_Veremos si al menos tú le haces honra a tu apodo, imbecille…_

Pero apenas mis brazos envolvieron tanto su espalda como su pecho, su subconsciente —pues aún seguía dormido— pareció advertirlo, causando que girase hacia mí repentinamente, envolviéndome con sus brazos, pegándome a su pecho.

Al principio pensé en apartarme, mas tuve miedo de despertarlo y que ocurriese lo que ya mencioné con ese efusivo español; para cuando se detuvo, con sus brazos rodeando completamente mi espalda, ya no tuve deseos de apartarlo.

Sí, el bastardo le hacía honor a su nombre: estaba muy cálido allí.

Si se hubiese terminado allí, quizás no hubiese tenido gran problema, pero…

… el imbécil sí que se movía mucho durante el sueño.

Incluidas sus piernas, sip.

Sus piernas que colocó sobre mí, enroscándolas con las mías.

_Qué… posición tan… homosexual_, pensé con vergüenza. _Pero… es bien cálido…_

Con mis brazos, arrimé su cadera: era mucho más cómodo sentir su calor de esa forma. Y su aliento me hacía cálidas caricias a la cara.

No pude evitar observarlo: esos ojos ahora cerrados, y esa expresión suya, con la boca semiabierta.

_Idiota… Incluso cuando duermes, luces como uno._

Reprimí un suspiro, y volví a cerrar los ojos, logrando, por fin, un sueño que había estado buscando desde hace días…

… que un dormido Antonio no tardó en interrumpir, aferrándome más a él repentinamente, casi asfixiándome, pegando su frente a la mía, con lo que apreté los dientes y rogué que no tuviese ningún sueño erótico.

—L-Lovino…

Abrí los ojos. Él me estaba mirando, sorprendidísimo. Al parecer, se había despertado.

—Eh… ¿Qué sucede, bastardo? —susurré, somnoliento.

— ¿P-por qué…? —se detuvo, midiendo sus palabras—. Eh… ¿Qué haces… aquí? —indagó, apartando su rostro del mío.

—Hace un frío de mierda en mi cuarto —anuncié—. No pienso volver.

—Oh, ya veo —sonrió estúpidamente, como siempre hacía, y al fijarme en sus mejillas, noté que estaba sonrojado—. Esto… Pensé que querías dormir conmigo… —apartó la vista, como deseando que se lo confirmase, pero, al mismo tiempo, completamente seguro de que no lo haría.

_ ¿Ah? ¿Y ahora qué demonios sucede con el bastardo?_

—Exacto —le corté—. Yo jamás dormiría contigo porque quisiese, imbécil.

Él pareció entristecerse.

—Ah, sí… Yo sé que tú me odias…

—No sabes cuánto te odio, en verdad —bufé, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Un incómodo silencio vino a continuación. Un silencio en el cual él simplemente miraba hacia abajo, que en nuestra posición, venía a ser mi pecho.

—Ey —le llamé, consiguiendo que me mirase, colocando las manos en sus mejillas—, tu rostro está tibio… Demasiado. Caliente, diría yo. ¿No será que tienes fiebre, bastardo?

Él tembló súbitamente, y se apartó de mí casi con brusquedad. Sorprendido, abrí los ojos como platos.

—Eh… Creo que es mejor que me aparte de ti, ya sabes… No quiero que me odies más de lo que ya me odias, no quiero m-molestarte —tartamudeó, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Así que… ¡Buenas noches, Lovi! —y se giró, dándome la espalda.

Y… sentí el frío.

Y no se sintió bien.

No, esas frazadas no podían reemplazar los brazos del bastardo.

Así que me deslicé hasta su lado, y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Noté que él se sobresaltó un poco, delatándose con una especie de espasmo de sorpresa.

—Ey, _imbecille_, date la vuelta —le ordené en un susurro.

—Eh… Pero… Creí que…

—Sólo hazlo, idiota.

Cuando se giró, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho, rodeando su espalda con mis brazos.

— ¿L-Lovi…? ¿Q-qué es lo que estás…?

—Tengo frío, bastardo. Sé útil por lo menos una vez, y ayúdame a mantenerme caliente.

_Bene_, eso sonó mal. PÉSIMO. Sólo esperé que el idiota no lo hubiese notado.

—D-de acuerdo… —susurró, abrazándome también, apoyando su mentón sobre mi cabeza—. Dulces sueños, Lovi… —¿me pareció oír una sonrisa en su voz?

—Lo que sea.

— ¿No se supone que digas alguna frase en italiano para desear las buenas no…?

—Ya duérmete.

—Bien…

Y, al menos yo, no tardé en dormirme abrazado al imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>ANTONIO POV<strong>

No tenía palabras.

Lo observaba allí, dormido tiernamente. Escruté sus facciones en la oscuridad, sin atreverme a recorrerlas con mis dedos por miedo a despertarlo.

Su cabello, algo despeinado, acariciaba la almohada, y ese rizo tan sensible se pegaba a mi frente, haciéndome cosquillas. Aunque Lovi no lo dijese, yo sabía que era una zona erógena…

Una zona erógena que venía deseando tocar desde hace tiempo.

Sonreí ante lo imposible de mi deseo.

¿Cuánto hacía ya que estaba enamorado de Lovi? ¿Años? ¿Décadas? ¿Siglos?

Era lo mismo. Él jamás me querría de vuelta, pues, si sentía alguna especie de cariño hacia mí —que aún dudaba que existiese—, sólo sería algo parecido al amor que siente un niño por su padre.

_Suponiendo que me quieras_, me dije.

Me mordí el labio inferior para retener un sollozo. ¡Era un sentimiento tan extraño…! El estar tan cerca de él, y a la vez tan lejos… Dolía. Y a su vez, me hacía feliz.

Quise reír al pensar en mi pasado: tanta sangre derramada, tantos pueblos arrasados, tantas mujeres ultrajadas…

Sin embargo, todo lo que yo deseaba en verdad, no me atrevía a tomarlo tal y como siempre lo había hecho: por la fuerza.

No, porque de hacerlo, perdería todo el sentido: yo deseaba que él me amase. Lovino no era más que un pequeño mocoso… Empero, era un pequeño mocoso capaz de llevarme a un punto cercano a las lágrimas.

A mí.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El apasionado Reino de España.

El sanguinario conquistador.

Casi macabramente, deseaba que alguna vez convirtiese sus improperios en acciones, y se arrojase a mis brazos suplicando que lo bese, que no lo deje, que lo tome…

… que lo _ame_, con ese mismo ímpetu en que me decía que me aleje, que no lo toque, que lo deje solo, que me odiaba.

Mi Lovino…

Ni siquiera encontraba palabras para describirlo a él. ¿Cómo podría encontrar las adecuadas para ilustrar una pizca de los sentimientos que ese niño despertaba en mí?

Mientras pensaba eso, luego de acercarlo más a mi pecho con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, me sumí yo también en, lo que esperaría luego, no fuese _su_ sueño…

Y entonces lo vi. Él, allí, casi desnudo, con ese cuerpo hermoso que había aprendido a codiciar… ¿o acaso ya lo había codiciado desde siempre?

¿Qué importaba ya? Allí estaba mi Lovi, con esa mirada que me imaginaba que habría de tener cuando encontrase a la persona a la que permitiese pasarse de cariñoso con su rizo, la persona a la que él mostraría lo bello que podía ser el _amore_.

—_Ti amo_ —susurró, caminando con paso lento hacia mí.

Emocionado, traté de abrazarlo, mas…

… él pasó de largo, esquivándome casi como si fuese una persona cualquiera que pasaba por el lugar, yendo a parar a brazos de otro hombre.

Volteé, atónito, para verlos juntos…

_¿Arthur…?_

Y allí estaban ellos, abrazados, sus ojos verdes contemplándose como si fuesen lo único que poseyesen en la tierra.

—_I love you too, Lovi…_

Eso me hizo temblar de rabia.

_¡NO! ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDITO INGLÉS! ¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ! ¡SÓLO YO PUEDO DECIRLE «LOVI»! ¡SÓLO YO…!_

Y fue entonces el golpe: vi cómo los labios italianos chocaban contra los ingleses por voluntad propia, sin vergüenza ni pena, con placer y alegría…

Y… y sentí una punzada en el pecho.

No.

No era una punzada.

Era un maldito puñal, enterrándose hondo, _hondo, _mucho más profundo de lo que cualquier mano pudiese clavarlo jamás.

Desesperado, busqué la herida, con el fin de actuar en consecuencia… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Maldición, no la encontraba! ¿Dónde…?

_Oh._

La había visto. Justo en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho.

_Pero esto… ya no se puede solucionar._

Con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos, levanté la vista una vez más para ver cómo Lovi, _mi _Lovi, se separaba levemente de Arthur para susurrarle, una vez más, las palabras que serían mi estocada final:

—_Ti amo…_

* * *

><p><strong>LOVINO POV<strong>

— _¡AH! _—se despertó sobresaltado Antonio, justo en el momento en que entraba al cuarto para despertarlo.

— ¿Eh? —ladeé la cabeza con sorpresa—. ¿Qué sucede, bastardo?

Él parecía no comprender lo que ocurría en derredor suyo, así que simplemente fijó sus ojos verdes en los míos, pequeñas gotas en su mejilla izquierda.

—Lo… vi…

Suspiré.

—Que mi nombre es «_LOVINO_», idiota. LO-VI… ¿Eh? —no dije nada más, pues el bastardo se había levantado a toda prisa para llegar hasta mí y estrecharme entre sus brazos—. ¿Q-qué demonios te sucede, Antonio?

—Lovi… Lovi… —su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse—. Por favor… nunca me dejes…

No pude evitar sentir mi rostro sonrojarse.

_Merda._

De un empujón, lo aparté de mí.

—_Che diavolo c'è di sbagliato con te? _—vociferé—. ¡No me toques, bastardo!

Él se quedó sin saber qué hacer en el medio de la habitación, temblando levemente, su respiración irregular. Supe que no reaccionaría ante la violencia, así que simplemente chasqueé la lengua y salí del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, no sin antes despedirme diciendo:

—Imbécil, prepárate: dentro de dos horas tenemos una reunión mundial en mi casa. Y no pienso llegar tarde para encontrarme con ese macho patatas ayudando a _il mio fratello_.

* * *

><p><strong>ANTONIO POV<strong>

No podía evitarlo. Mientras Yao trataba de centrarse más o menos en el tema de la reunión: exportación e importación de no sé qué producto, sin éxito —pues cada dos minutos Rusia, a su lado, le sugería que la solución era «ser uno con él»—, mi mirada se deslizaba al mayor de los hermanos italianos, sentado estoicamente en su silla, ignorando como un mártir —bien sabía yo cuánto le dolía—la visión de su hermano abrazando al alemán que tanto despreciaba.

Me preguntaba si a Lovi le molestaría de igual forma que yo estuviese así con alguien.

Fruncí los labios, descartando la idea al instante.

_ No… Probablemente sólo le daría rabia el que alguien me prefiriera a mí, y no a él…_

Y fue entonces cuando pasó.

Repentinamente —para mí, que no prestaba atención alguna—, Yao se retiró, dando paso a Alfred, quien expondría su visión sobre el asunto.

¿Quién diría que el alegre americano se vería deprimido por primera vez en su vida?

Y repentinamente, Lovino se puso inquieto, sus ojos buscando hacer contacto con los del americano, mientras éste sacaba un papel de su eterno abrigo marrón para empezar a leer monótonamente algún estudio económico que debía ser la primera vez que sus ojos escrutaban, a juzgar por la decreciente armonía de sus palabras.

Al mirar tan inquieto a mi Lovi, supe que algo andaba mal.

Muy mal.

Y lo descubriría luego, cuando salió corriendo detrás de Alfred, quien apenas hubo finalizado su perorata se marchó también, sin siquiera prestar atención a la opinión que pudiesen tener los demás.

— ¡Ey, bastardo americano, espera un momen…!

—Lovino, déjame —replicó el aludido, avanzando como si quisiera llevarse el mundo por delante.

En cuanto a mí, sólo los seguía, ganándome algunos insultos de parte de mi tomate para que los dejase en paz.

…

Fue entonces cuando sobrevino la catástrofe.

Lovino cerró su mano alrededor del brazo de Alfred, intentando frenarlo.

…

Y éste reaccionó.

Y me refiero a que reaccionó _muy_ mal.

…

Algo así como los toros.

Los toros son lindos.

En serio.

Pero cuando se enojan, se _enojan_.

…

Supongo que podría compararlos con mi tomate.

…

O con Alfred.

Sí, sí, con Alfred.

Como sea, en el instante en que los dedos de Lovi estrujaron su brazo, el americano giró de golpe, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para golpear su espalda contra la pared, acercando su rostro y escupiendo cada una de las siguientes palabras a un volumen bajísimo:

—De todas las personas, _tú_ no me puedes decir qué hacer.

Iba a intervenir, a poner a ese «lindo toro» en su lugar, mas me detuvo una voz calmada, como si ya se esperase esto:

—_Stop it_, Alfred.

El americano se giró, y acribilló con la mirada a su ex maestro, cosa que me sorprendió: normalmente, las cosas se daban al revés.

Y en esta ocasión, los ojos verdes de Arthur se veían opacos, sin vida: como dándole al americano el derecho a odiarlo.

—Arthur… —musitó Lovi, sorprendido, causando que me uniese a Alfred y mirase con odio al inglés.

…

Digo, ¿qué no tenía su propia ex colonia a la cual amar?

¡Que dejase de meter las narices donde no lo llamaban, joder!

—_Ain't fuckin' stoppin' just cuz you told me to!_ —ladró el Americano, soltando a mi tomate, quien lo miraba como si estuviese loco, pero demasiado asustado como para hacer algo.

Me pregunté si Lovi hubiese mirado de esa guisa al antiguo Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Probablemente, hubiese sido peor: pese a que el chico lo negase, yo sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él guardaba cierto respeto por mí. Cierta… gratitud.

Mas todo eso corría el riesgo de perderse si él descubría ese lado mío: eso fue lo único que me abalanzase sobre Arthur aquí y ahora.

—Lovino, quiero hablar contigo —dijo el ex pirata con frialdad, Alfred y yo mirándolo como si hubiese perdido la razón.

Esperaba que mi Lovi se negase, lo mandase al diablo y todo, mas…

—_D'accordo_. ¿Dónde…?

Me jodía. Me súper jodía que terminase yendo sin objeción alguna con el hombre que tantas veces había intentado matarme, cuando era _yo_ quien había cuidado de Lovi.

Después de todo, que no me quisiese como yo a él no significaba que me pudiese dejar así como así.

… ¿Verdad?

_ ¿Verdad…?_

—Lovi, ¿adónde…?

— _Non ha nulla a che fare con te _—replicó con irritación, sin siquiera mirarme, caminando ya detrás del inglés.

…

Una vez más, los recuerdos de esa pesadilla se hacían presentes.

Arthur y Lovino.

Lovino y Arthur.

…

Empero, repentinamente, recordé que no estaba solo…

…

Bien, seré sincero: mi acompañante hizo que lo recordara.

—_Hey_, Antonio… —me llamó Alfred, su expresión tan demacrada como la mía—. _I wanna talk to you. Now._

Normalmente, hubiese pateado sus rodillas desde atrás, mas no estaba de humor.

Ni él tampoco.


End file.
